


Kylo Ren Vs His Oedipal Complex

by MaddyHughes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Hux, Crack, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fuck-a-Fascist, Hux Is Also A Darth Vader Groupie, Kylo Ren Has A Tantrum, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Oedipal Issues, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Hux, The Force, Top Kylo Ren, What Kylo Ren Does When He Is Bored During Troop Drills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘I just killed my father and I’m attracted to a woman who is very like my mother. There’s only one solution. I’m going to drive this Oedipal shit out of my head by fucking a fascist.’</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A one-shot, written to be read aloud at Slash Night 4, 12 February 2016 in Brighton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren Vs His Oedipal Complex

As far as he knew there was not yet a Jedi technique to stop bleeding, and so he had to submit to the First Order medics, who treated his wounds gingerly, expecting to be throttled at any moment.

He couldn’t be bothered with throttling minions. In his mind, he was seeing that girl. Feeling his uncle’s light sabre that should have been his, slicing open his cheek. Remembering the way she’d fought. She’d resisted him, even before she had a weapon; even when she’d been restrained and at his mercy.

And then he was seeing his own sabre penetrating his father: that look, that surprise, as he capitulated to Kylo Ren’s power. As he plummeted into that eternal hole.

It gave him a fucking hard-on.

This was not good, and so Kylo Ren got abruptly off the infirmary bed, scattering medics like leaves, and strode down the corridor of the star destroyer. His cape fluttered behind him.

He could fuck a Stormtrooper, but that would give him no satisfaction. Stormtroopers were weak. _Except for FN-2187_ , said the voice in his mind, and Kylo drew his light sabre quicker than thought and demolished a good section of the corridor.

When that was finished, he left it smoking and sparking and stalked into a lift and up the three levels to General Hux’s quarters. He didn’t bother knocking: just opened the door and walked in.

Hux was lying on his bed, sulking about the loss of his big planet-destroying toy. He had a face like a rathtar.

‘What,’ he said. ‘Does Snoke want us? And who made a mess of your face?’

‘Shut up,’ said Kylo. ‘I’m here to fuck you.’

At that, Hux drew himself up onto his elbows. ‘I thought Jedis didn’t do that sort of thing.’

‘I do.’

‘Well, I’m not interested. I have to plan the First Order’s next move.’

Kylo folded his arms. ‘You’re interested. I can read your mind. Every time you jerk off, you think of me.’

Hux’s face was fair and when he blushed, it really showed. ‘If you were so rude as to read my mind, then it’s pointless to deny it. The question is, why have you never mentioned it until now? Now, when the First Order is in flames?’

‘Because I never needed you before. But I need you now.’ Kylo stepped further into the room. ‘I just killed my father and I’m attracted to a woman who is very like my mother. There’s only one solution. I’m going to drive this Oedipal shit out of my head by fucking a fascist.’

‘I’m not a fascist. Control is the natural order of the universe. And I’m not at your beck and call, Kylo Ren.’

‘You fantasized about sex with me while we were reporting to Snoke. You pictured me choking you with my mind while you came. It’s a good thing that the Supreme Leader can’t read your thoughts from a distance. Though it would probably amuse him.’

Hux set his chin. ‘I have no desire to be an object of amusement. Leave these quarters, at once.’

Kylo drew his light sabre again and turned to Hux’s collection of vintage Death Star models.

‘All right, all right,’ Hux said quickly. ‘You can stay.’

Kylo retracted his sabre, but not before he’d let Hux have a good look at it.

‘Take off your clothes,’ he said. He put his will into the words. Interestingly, he felt Hux resisting. It only made his dick harder.

_Oh, I made the right decision coming here. This is a worthy adversary._

Then he thought, _Not as worthy as the girl_. He pushed that thought away.

‘You can leave your gloves on,’ Kylo added.

‘I will do this,’ said Hux. ‘On one condition. You wear the mask.’

He put on the mask. With it, as always, he was taller. Stronger. Terrifying, an unpredictable tower of hatred and death.

‘ **Take off your clothes** ,’ he said, the mask distorting his voice.

Hux paused just long enough to show Kylo that he wasn’t being manipulated, that this was his own free will. He stood and divested himself of his uniform. His body was pale, slender, upright. His cock was hard.

Kylo had often amused himself by during boring troop drill supervision by using the Force to make Stormtroopers inconveniently aroused, but in this case, Hux’s desire was all his own. Kylo could feel it smouldering in the General’s mind.

Beneath his robes, his own cock twitched.

‘ **Turn around** ,’ he said.

Hux turned, and bent over, his gloved hands braced on his bunk, his buttocks presented to Kylo. And this was how Kylo wanted him: submissive, unprepared, ready. Under the mask, his lips curled in a satisfied smile, and he used his mind to open Hux’s bedside drawer and lift out a bottle of Astroglide. He freed his cock from his robes and anointed it with lubricant.

Hux was panting. He trembled as Kylo rubbed lube around and inside his hole, working it in deep. Kylo could hardly wait, but he paused for a moment to run his hand up Hux’s naked flank, almost tenderly.

‘ **This will be more pleasurable for you if you let me inside your mind** ,’ Kylo said. ‘ **It will be more pleasurable for me if you don’t**.’

Hux’s mind closed with a nearly audible clank, like a blast door snapping shut. Kylo smiled.

‘ **Good boy** ,’ he said, and entered Hux with a single, powerful thrust.

Hux’s mind slipped then, and Kylo experienced the sharp pleasure of violation before he was shut off again. But it was enough for him to know how Hux liked it. Fast, and hard, and brutal, powerful enough to drive Hux’s face into the bed, his buttocks gripped in bruising fingers.

Kylo was merciful enough to give it to him exactly as he liked it.

Hux’s control over his thoughts was admirable—perhaps better than Kylo’s own right now—but he couldn’t control his gasps, turning to cries, or the way his muscles clenched around Kylo and how his dick dribbled pre-cum onto the pristine sheets of the bunk. Through his own pleasure, Kylo heard the note of desperation creeping into Hux’s keening, and he was merciful to Hux in this way, too: he thrust even more powerfully and wrapped invisible hands around Hux’s throat and cut off his breathing.

_Han Solo dead, dead and falling, the light in Rey’s eyes as she felt the Force moving inside her for the first time…_

Hux heaved beneath him, his lungs straining for air, and came hard all over the bunk. The spasms triggered Kylo’s own orgasm. He felt the ground tremble and split under his feet, falling away. He spurted inside Hux, thrusting once, twice more. Only when every drop was spent did he release his hold on the General’s throat.

Hux inhaled with an agonized backwards scream. He collapsed onto the bunk, pulling Kylo with him. Kylo’s own knees were weak, his breathing fast.

‘I hate you,’ said Hux. He was shaking, covered in sweat, stinking with the scent of their cum.

Kylo pushed up his mask. He grabbed Hux’s hair and twisted his head around to kiss him.

‘I hate everyone,’ he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be reading this work aloud here:  
> [Slash Night 4, Marlborough Theatre, Brighton](http://www.marlboroughtheatre.org.uk/event/slash-night-4/)
> 
> I apologise to everyone who read this fic before I realised that I kept on calling the First Order 'New Order' by mistake. I kept on wondering why 'Blue Monday' ran through my mind every time I looked at this fic.
> 
> I've fixed it now.


End file.
